


Timmy's Sexual Adventure

by Unknown_author



Category: Fairly OddParents, Timmy Turner - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluf, Gen, M/M, Multi, Smut, Some relationship, diverse smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_author/pseuds/Unknown_author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy Turner seems to get into a lot of trouble, and start some too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1 Dr. Rip Studwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy gets a check up with Dr.Rip Studwell and finds out doctors aren't so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is m/m doctor office smut and not all that important to the plot so skip if you want

 "Okay, Timmy please close the door and hop up here." Dr.Rip Studwell said as he motioned at the examination table."Okay, Open your mouth and say awwww."

 "Awwwwwww." Timmy sounded.

 'Good, good."Dr.Studwell mutter as he pulled out his eye examination light.Dr.Studwell shined the light into Timmy's eyes then his ears. "Okay, Timmy take off  your shirt."

 "Sure." Timmy said removing his shirt revealing slim hairless body.Dr.Studwell put his stethoscope to Timmy's back.

 "Take a deep breath, good."Dr.Studwell said, "Now Timmy hop down and drop your pants."

 Timmy started to get nervous, he didn't like taking off his pants in front of people he got hard really easily even if he wasn't horny and he could feel a boner coming on.Timmy hoped he could fight the erection long enough to get through the exam."Dr.Studwell do I have to 'drop my pants', it's just whenever I do I...I get a  _boner." He whispered the last part._

 _"_ Oh Timmy that's normal, your twelve years old your going through puberty."Dr.Studwell laughed 

Timmy reluctantly dropped his pants leaving on his red boxers hoping they would do something to stop his cock from getting hard.

 "Timmy you have to take off your boxer's too." Studwell said still giggling. Timmy stuck his thumbs in his boxers elastic band and hesitantly pulled them down slowly revealing his slim 3" long soft cock.Timmy held his breath trying to stop the blood from flowing to his member he knew was coming, it didn't help when Dr.Rip Studwell bent down and gently cupped his balls.Timmy's erection got harder to hold back and he could feel blood rushing to his member, it wasn't that Timmy was gay(or maybe he was, he didn't know) but when anyone brushed against him his dick would suddenly spring to life and pitch a tent in his pants causing him a lot of embarrassment in school.

 "Cough."

Timmy did so, finally, his boner could be held back no longer, his 3 inches quickly growing to 4,5,6 inches growing to 8 inches long but still pretty slim.It grew so fast it poked Dr.Studwell in the cheek. "I.... I'm so sorry Dr.Studwell." Timmy said as he stood there shivering.

 "That's okay Timmy, it's perfectly normal for a kid your age. But it won't do to have your erection in the way for the rest of the exam." Dr, Studwell said while slowly stroking Timmy's cock "Let me take care of that for you." Dr.Studwell started to stroke faster sticking his tongue out he quickly ran it over Timmy's head making him shiver and his hips buck. Dr.Studwell slowly took Timmy's cock into his mouth, first the head then an inch and another until he was sucking on 5 inches of Timmy's rock hard cock. Dr.Studwell couldn't take any more down his throat Timmy's cock was to hard so in stead he started pumping the rest of Timmy's length with one hand and gently played with his balls in the other. Soon Timmy couldn't take it any more and he started to thrust into Dr. Studwell's mouth slowly and jerkily at first growing deeper and harder until Dr. Studwell stopped pumping Timmy's cock and instead his hands crept to Timmy's tight, firm ass. As Timmy fucked Dr.Studwell's face the doctors fingers started to play with his tight entrance, Slipping one, two fingers inside Timmy playing with his prostate.

 Timmy felt a little uncomfortable when Dr.Studwell had started to lick his member but soon he couldn't hold back and he just had to thrust deep into his throat. Now as the Doctor started to play with his anus and slipped some fingers in hitting a spot just perfectly Timmy felt his entrance tighten around the doctors fingers and his balls retracted a little, with one last hard thrust he moaned as he came deep in Dr.Studwell's throat and filled his mouth causing some to drip out.

 Sliding his mouth off Timmy' long member and clean as he went Dr.Rip Studwell said "Timmy I think that concludes your physical, your perfectly healthy I will schedule your next appointment for a few months from now. You can get dressed again and head out to the lobby." With that Dr.Studwell stood up and left the exam room leaving Timmy standing their still hard and out of breath.Timmy quickly put his clothes back on a little more confused but really excited for his next appointment.

 When Timmy found Wanda in the lobby he still had a semi hard cock and hoped no one would notice.

 "Hey champ how'd it go." Wanda asked

 "Great, can we go home now." He replied.With that, Wanda raised her wand and poofed them back to Timmy's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy hope you liked. Each sex chapter will have a specific type of sex(i.e doctor,daddy, bdsm,group,gay, straight, all kinds of stuff) so if you want a certain kind of sexual encounter for Timmy suggest it in the comments along with a character if you want. p.s. i don't really have a update schedule i might have one in the future.


	2. Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy gets into some trouble when he takes a little to long in the locker room showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Hope you like it and sorry for taking so long to write it.

Timmy’s heart was pumping hard and his short legs burned, gym class was hell.The teacher blew his whistle signaling the end of class.

Timmy knelt by his locker and opened the door pulling out a towel.Timmy stood back up and pulled off his sweat-stained shirt revealing his slim frame.He hooked his thumbs into the band of his loose fitting shorts, looking around quickly to make sure no-one else was in the room he slipped his shorts down and threw them into his locker with his shirt.

Timmy had made sure everyone had already changed and showered before he went into the locker room so he didn’t wrap the towel around himself to cover his 3” soft dick swinging between his legs, Timmy hated to change and shower in front of people he got hard so easily Timmy was sure he’d get hard the second he saw another dick.

Comforted knowing he could shower in peace Timmy walked into the showers and slung his towel over the half wall separating the changing area from the shower area. The showers was a blue and white tiled room with shower heads along the upper part of the wall and knobs at waist height.

Timmy walked around the room turning all the showers to the hottest they could go, he liked the steam. Soon the room was filled with steam and the sound rush of the water drowning out everything else. The hot steam soothed his aching muscles as he soaped himself up. One of Timmy’s hands traveled down his body and found his cock slowly growing and his other started to massage his puckered entrance. Timmy slipped a finger in, then another and another, until he had all five digits inside himself.

Timmy heard the locker room door clunk open and someone exclaim “Holy shit, someone left on the showers.”

Timmy froze his fingers in his ass and his now limp dick in his hands. He had taken to long the school's football team must be getting ready for their practice. Timmy heard the lockers open and someone say “I hope the waters still gonna be hot after practice, someone turn the showers off.”

“Gimme a sec I don’t want to get soaked.” came a gruff voice. It was Francis the school bully and Timmy’s biggest fear, right after getting a boner in public. He was going to catch Timmy, but he just couldn’t make himself move.

Francis walked into the steamy room turning off the showers. Slowly the steam started to dissipate when the steam finally had dissipated Timmy could see Francis clearly.

Francis was taller than most of his fellow students seeing he had stayed back a couple of times.His pale skin glistened with water droplets, from his high forehead down to his 5” soft monster of a cock. Francis had huge muscles and washboard abs. He must have stripped so he wouldn’t get his clothes wet.

Francis also saw Timmy frozen with a scared look on his face like a deer in head lights.His fingers penetrating deep into his own ass. Timmy was much smaller than Francis, Timmy was short and thin.He didn’t have muscles or abs, even his cock wasn’t much bigger hard than Francis’s was soft.

“Look what we have here boys” Francis called to the rest of the football team.”Timmy Turners a homo.” Timmy could see Francis’s dick starting to twitch.The rest of the team filed into the showers all of them starting to strip. Timmy noticed Francis was the smallest member of the team, in cock size and physically.

Some of the boys were already hard, some were jacking off and were terrified and excited at the same time.

“We should teach him to keep the showers running.” One boy shouted out and the rest of the team agreed.

Francis walked over to Timmy his cock quickly growing from it’s already girthy 6” gaining another 4 inches.He walked motion to his teammates. “Then let's teach him a lesson.” With that Francis shoved his head into Timmy’s mouth.

Timmy’s head was just at cock height for the football team. When one of the players, who’s cock must have been at least 12” long, grabbed Timmy by the ankles and lifted him off the ground he knew what was about to happen.

The football player pushed his enormous head into Timmy’s freshly stretched ass and high five Francis. At the same moment Francis and his teammate thrust into Timmy, impaling him on two glorious cocks. The teammates stayed there for a moment one balls deep in his mouth and the other balls deep in his ass. The football player let go of Timmy’s ankles and as he was suspended there by nothing but two cocks deep inside him he was glad he had so much practice taking big cocks from when Jorgen came to visit.

Francis and the football player started to thrust in unison. Timmy enjoyed the feeling of the cocks deep inside his body but at the same time the cock deep in his throat was cutting off his breathing, and Timmy new Francis wasn’t going to stop before he cummed.

Timmy brought a hand up to Francis’s cock and as Francis fucked his face he stroked the cock and sucked it hard. Timmy brought the other hand to his 8” cock hanging below him and started to stroke himself as the two cocks inside him pounded away.

“I’m gonna cum.” Francis grunted.

“Me too.” The other football player grunted back. The player wrapped his hands around Timmy’s waist and started to take slower, deeper, harder stocks into Timmy’s now well-fucked hole. Francis grabbed Timmy’s head and did the same.

“God, so good.” Francis grunted as he spewed his his hot seed down Timmy’s throat. Timmy could feel the thick, salty ropes of cum slide down is throat and fill his belly.

“So much cum.” The words were muffled from the cock deep in Timmy’s mouth. The vibrations only made Francis cum harder. A few seconds after Francis blew his warm load into Timmy’s stomach his team mate did the same to Timmy’s warm ass. The thick stream of cum shot from the jocks massive cock and fill Timmy’s ass until it leaked out from around the players thick foot long cock.

Timmy felt the boys start to pull out at the same time seconds later Timmy was on the floor, he had fallen when the only things holding him off the ground were unsheathed from his small body. As the seed spilling from his ass formed a puddle around him Timmy’s only thoughts were “No, no it can’t be over. I want more.”

Timmy got his wish, he felt on of the players big rough hands lift him up.

“Come on let’s get out of the showers.” Timmy heard the boy say and the team agreed. Timmy was carried into the locker room where the boy sat down on of the benches. He held Timmy over his gigantic cock, it must have been at least as large as the first players but it was much thicker about 7” in girth, and in one quick motion he skewered Timmy on the meat spear. The cock now in his ass was bigger then any he had ever taken, even Jorgen’s. Timmy had to take a few quick breaths before the light sting in his ass went away, but before he could get fully accustom to the length inside him the football player began to thrust deep into him pounding his prostate, another cock was pushed in his mouth and two more cocks presented themselves, Timmy reached up and started to furiously stock them.

The hard pounding his prostate was taking caused him to shoot his own thin seed onto the bench and legs of the jock in his ass. As he cummed his ass tightened around the large dick inside him causing it to blast even more hot, white seed into Timmy’s ass. The cock in Timmy’s mouth soon sprayed it’s seed deep into Timmy and the two cocks he was stroking blew their loads covering his face and making it hard for Timmy to see.

The Jock in his ass didn’t stop his fucking until he had cum three more times, while the boy in Timmy’s backside kept pounding the rest of the team got sucked and stroked till their loads were either inside or on Timmy, some of the boys even reached down and stroked Timmy until he blew his own load. One of the players had knelt down and took Timmy’s comparatively small member down his own throat.

After the whole team had used Timmy’s mouth the massive hose in his ass shot its fourth load into Timmy it slid out, unlike the last cock in Timmy’s ass this one was so big none of the hot cum could escape till the boy decided to pull out and release it. After the football player pulled his cock out Timmy’s slick and stretched ass he pushed Timmy’s head down so his ass was in the air he started to stroke Timmy’s 8” cock and lick his ass tasting his own cum that till recently had been trapped in Timmy’s cum dumpster. When Timmy had cum for what seemed like the hundredth time that day the jock riming him and left him there lying on the bench.

Timmy cleared the cum from his eyes and could see the jocks start to get dressed, their jerseys swaying around their muscled bodies and tight pants outlining their semi hard cocks. Timmy couldn’t help but think how much he had loved those cocks and how he want to get up and started sucking them again, but he was just so tired. As the Team that had just used his ass and mouth left the locker room like nothing had happened Timmy drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment on what you want to read next. any thing, any thing at all with any character. If you like the chapter leave a kudos to show me and others how you felt about the story.


	3. Chip Skylark

Chip was in the middle of changing when Britney Britney barged through his door.

"Chip I think we're gonna try something new for tonight's show." She said paying no mind to the "Do Not Disturb" sign on his door. 

"What ya thinking?" Chip asked in a timid voice.

"Drop your pants." Britney commanded. Chip unzipped the jeans he had just put on hoping Britney's reputation as a slut was about to get him a pre-show bj. Chip closed his eyes and prepared himself for the blow job as Britney pulled down his pants.

Before Chip realized what was going on Britney slipped a small metal cock cage onto his dick and locked it into place.

"What the fuck Britney!" Chip yelled as he realized the cold metal encasing his cock, preventing him from getting hard.

"I though I might have got the cage a bit small but I guess your dick is as small as the rumors say."

"What the hell Britney take this off." Chip said as he tried to pull off the cage.

"Not until after the show and if you keep tugging on that all you'll do is make your balls hurt, I made sure to get the extra secure cock cage." Britney giggled " I'll let you out after the show, if you turn around."

Chip took a deep breath and resigned himself to the situation, what was he going to do tell someone and let everyone know he had a small dick. Chip turned around, he felt Britney's hand on his back pushing him down. "This will feel better if you bend over and relax." Britney warned. Chip did as he was told and felt a slick bulb quickly pushed into his ass.

"What was that!" Chip squeaked as he jumped.

"That was a remote controlled vibrating butt plug, and guess who has the remote." Britney smirked waving the small remote. As Chip reached for the small device Britney pressed a button and he moaned as he fell to his knees. The plug hitting right on his prostate. "If you can get through the concert without a problem then I'll unlock the cage, but if not then... well you'll find out." Britney turned off the cage and pulled up Chips pants, his already small bulge reduced to nothing. Just as Britney left the room a stage hand popped his head through the door.

"Five minuets Mr. Skylark"

Chip took a breath and went to wait for his cue. Just as he was stepping on stage the vibrator started to buzz. He stiffed a moan and stumbled onto stage. The vibrations in his ass made it hard to concentrate on the lyrics and he had to fight the urge to moan. Soon the vibration became more intense and started to pulse. The cage twitched as his cock tried to get hard without success, he could feel himself leaking precum and soon a small dark spot formed on his jeans for the entire crowd to see. Just as the vibrations were about to become to much the plug turned off. Chip relaxed, maybe the batteries had died. 

He could feel the large plug fill his ass and rub against his prostate as he danced around on stage, but at least it wasn't vibrating, the dark patch had stopped growing though it was still clearly visible. The concert was almost over and chip had all but forgotten how intense the vibrations were when the plug turn back on, more intense than before. 

Chip gasped and fell to his knees, he threw his head back and let out a loud moan as his body shook and cum was pumped from his cock. Chip fell on his side into a withering moaning heap as the several minute long orgasm racked his body. The dark spot on his jeans quickly became a large patch on the crotch of his pants. No one could do anything but stare stunned into silence. After the orgasm had subsided Chip could do nothing but lay there shaking and spasming. It was close to ten minutes before a stage hand came to his senses and rushed out to drag Chip off stage. As the Stage hand pulled Chip towards the side of the stage the plug still vibrating brushed against Chip's prostate. Chip, more sensitive the the last time, arched his back and spewed more cum into his already soaked pants. Only after Chip was safely off stage and the audience ushered out did Britney Britney turn off the plug.

"I guess I won't be taking that cock cage off just yet" She laughed with sadistic glee.

"Please" Chip rasped in a pitiful voice "please stop."

"Already begging, training you is gonna be easier than I thought." Britney said as she walked off "Follow me bitch boy" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for not updating recently but hopefully I'll be adding more chapters regularly. Remember to comment who you want to see in the next chapter and what you want them doing ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have a lot of experience with writing fan fic so stay with me


End file.
